The Right Time
by hoshikirachan
Summary: luka and gakupo are trusted with two children that they are to keep away from each other so much that they must not now the existance of the other but things get complicaited when rin and len start to unknowingly dream about the other.  RinxLen lukaxGakup
1. mystery children

**disclamer:**Me no own vaca or uta oids!

14 years ago

* * *

It all happened when they were at a party with their friends from collage . When Meiko a brown haired beauty heard a small rapping on the door.

"Luka, I think I heard someone knock on the door." she said swinging her beer in the air as the group sang drinking hymns, thinking it was just another guest.

"Oh alright I'll get it!" it must be Gumi-sensei, she thought inwardly as Luka walk to open the opened the door but to her surprise it was not her beloved Gumi-sensei. Instead it was a young woman that had been crying, holding a small bundle of blankets.

"Um, hi how can I help you?" Luka asked slightly afraid of this woman. She was a small woman but Luka felt a fierce aura coming from her.

"Take them." the woman said sternly. Her face like a rock. Unmoving.

"Take w-who?" a confused Luka asked.

woman then pushed the bundle into Luka's arms. She walked off the porch into the rain, and looked at Luka's eye sadly.

"Rin is the girl. Len is the boy. Don't have them meet until it's time."

"When will the time be?" Luka said now catching on that this woman who ever she is was abandoning her children that looked only a few days old, leaving them with her, and not wanting her to let them know the other exists.

"It will be by chance, and the time unknown. be careful they won't always act completely human." she said as she turned an walked of into the gray rain.

_H-human? Always? Completely? act? WHAT THE HELL? _Luka with nothing else to do turned and closed the door with the children in arm.

"Hey what took so long?" Kaito a blue haired male asked.

"what are you holding?" the purple haired man next to Kaito asked.

"..."

"W-would any of you know how to take care of children?" was all Luka could think to say to keep the light atmosphere.

"Eh?" was the only response she got.

"Luka? When did you get knocked up?" a slightly drunk Meiko asked.

"Luka, what happened?" Gakupo questioned.

Luka then set the small children on the table the group was eating off of.

"Rin is the girl. Len is the boy." Luka recited.

Luka the tolled the tail that had just happened at her own front door. They then found out who was who and that Rin had a treble clef necklace while Len had a bass clef necklace. It was also decided that Luka would keep Rin because the others were ether male or to drunk to remember any of this the next day, and Len would be going with Gakupo because he had been hired to work in Tokyo while the others would continue to live in Kobe.

* * *

omgomgomgomgomgomg!omfg! i did it! my first chapter to a story with chapters!

um yeah to keep you guys straight Luka, Kaito, Meiko, and Gakupo are all older(I mean like have a job older) while Rin, Len, Ted, Teto, and Miku are at their official voca - or uta - oid age.

thank you! please review and correct my spelling and grammar errors!


	2. Isn't that a wonderfull name?

**disclaimer for all declaimers:**I am only going to say this one more tome or just writing a disclaimer will get annoying and i wont want to write anything so yeah! i dont own anything crypton has produces or what fans have you!

hi everyone! thank you so much for reading my lame stories! i always do horribly on the Internet with people so thank you!and thank you to the reviews so far and the heads up on my mistakes!

* * *

Present day

* * *

**LUKA'S POV**

We were sitting in the living room watching the television while Rin was playing with that cute - I would say little but it is rather large -white bow that adorns her bright golden shoulder length hair. That's when every thing started to happen.

"Ne, mama," Rin called to me still under the lie that I was her birth mother, " Isn't Len a wonderfully handsome name?" I could only stare back at her bewildered. Memories from the night Rin was given -more like forced- to me came back to my mind.

_Len . That was the name the boy was given. Why is she referencing it now?_

It was only fourteen years ago, but it felt so long. My pink boy cut hair had had already grown down passed my wai-

"Mama!"

"Oh, Rin dear I'm sorry. What was it you were saying about the name Len?" _just stay calm and it'll seem like a normal conversation to her._

"I was just saying how handsome the name Len sounds, don't you agree?" she said happily again to me.

"oh yes it surly is a handsome name. But it sounds kind of ya'know. . . shota-ish!" I laugh the last part in her face. She clearly disapproved of '_her_' name being called 'shota-ish'.

"Mama! That's mean! you just disgraced all the Len's out there!" she protested

"Really? Cuz' you name rhymes and you yourself could be a lolicon. Just look at those flat breasts on ya'!" I said in more of a Meiko-ish voice while I grouped my breast and prodded her's.

"Mama!" she covered her self and scrunched away, "That is ina-pro-pro!" she scolded. She continued to watch the program.

Aww rin and her middle school lingo, isn't she in high school? Anyway I was going to check up with Gakupo about our Len, especially after this little incident. Rin was always a good kid surly she had never meet Len in her life other than the few hours after their birth. Maybe it's just that weird twin telepathy thing. Who knows?

**GAPUKO'S POV**

Len was just finishing his homework when he looked up at me, gave a frown, and scratched his golden hair that was always in a pony tail.- aww he takes after his father! Well kind of. . . - He continued to stare at me until I was very uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Ah, nothing." Was all he said.

"what the hell Len? No un-gay person would look at me for more than 5 seconds and you looked at me for 6_!" his face was priceless, and that people is how you freak your children out by making them think you are bi or something. Which by the way I am not bi. strictly straight!_

"_fine! I'll say it dad! But it's going to sound really gay like you or something!" see what I tell ya' he's freaked ."I was just thinking Rin is a really pretty name for a girl…" Haha! look he is blushing! It must be a crush! Wait. Rin was the name of the girl that Luka is taking care of. Rin is a common name but I've never even met a girl named Rin in Tokyo._

"_Len-kun, where did you hear that name?"_

"_Oh, I heard it in my dream last night and I just stuck with me I guess."_

"_ah, so you are at that young and tender age! Such sweet memories!"_

"_shutup dad!" Len then turned to finish off his homework as I walked out of the room to go call Luka to make sure nothing weird was happening on her side either._

_

* * *

just so you people knowI have no idea were all this is going but. . .stuff. it will be a rin len fling so if you dont like it read it anyway cuz you know you wana. and in my eyes in sest is only ok when it's rin and len they are just so cute together!  
_


	3. dreams are really weird… but Awesome

I Don't own crypton! yes! thank you for reading my lame stories and please review thank you!

I wrote this chapter while using a program my brother has downloaded onto the computer it's name is Dragon All have to do is talk and it writes it down. It's really epic but sometimes it messes up the words. So please bear with me as a learn to use this program ! thank you!enjoy !

P. s. I have hidden in this single chapter a few vocaloid songs so if you are able to catch them go for it, but they are there! :)

* * *

***~NORMAL POV~***

After our 'parents' sent there dear 'children' to bed after there bathes and made sure they had brushed their teeth they quickly picked up the nearest phone.

Rinrinrinrinrinrinri-

**A/N-LOL, that's from a rin kagamine song! Ha-ha. I laugh. I know I'm lame no need to tell me.**

"Luka?" Gakupo answered.

"Gakupo." retorted Luka.

"I love you." he said.

"I know you do." she responded.

"I miss you." he said again will flipping his purple hair back.

"I do too."

The two had once dated but the day Gakupo got hired to work as a professor at Tokyo university they had decided to break up. Of course they still loved each other, but the night they had received rin and Len made it final. They would have no reason to have to see each other . They were to stay away from orders of an unknown woman that had merely told them to keep the twins away from each other.

"We have to talk" Luka said sternly.

"The twins?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes the twins. Has anything happens with Len lately? Rin's been acting weird , she mentioned the name Len, and a voice that continually appears in her dreams." She mentioned the last part with the melancholic tone.

"yeah he does it too. He's been saying for a while that he's been hearing a really pretty voice of his dreams, asking him to find her."

"I see" her voice dripping with melancholy, "we can only hope it doesn't get any worse. Who knows what will happen" her voice is now laced with sarcasm "that woman might come back and claim her children again!"

"who knows just have to wait and see." His tone was serious, but a small chuckle was hidden in it."

"I-I still love you." He said once more

"Yeah. I love you too… Still" She said again.

**~Rin's Pov~**

After Mama had sent me to bed I had quickly fallen asleep. Almost eagerly. I wanted to have that dream again. If I did this Would be the third night. But instead of merely falling into the mirror like always, I would meet this Len.

I don't know who he is but he sounds kind and caring. I can always hear his voice, and he can always hear mine, but we never see each other in the dream. Just running and looking for each other.

I turned over and sleep.

When I woke (in the dream)I was in a field of flowers crying and saying "thank you for everything" and holding flowers. Over the in the distance to my right there was a large white building. Much like the one you could find in Kobe, but this one just looks so different, so official, and prestigious.

I know if I go there, into the building, it would look as if I walked into a labritory with wires strode randomly around the walls and floors, but the further you walk the walls start to disappear and nothing is left but darkness. Even the floor went away too. At the end of the hall -if you can call it that any more-there was a marvelous mirror. If I touched it I would fall in and wake up in my bed. This time I will not make the same mistake. I will meet Len.

When I look over to my right there was a large cherry blossom tree. I suppose most of the flowers I am sitting on are from that beautiful tree. What will happen when I go there? Will I finally get to meet Len? I want to see him. I've decided I'll go and see.

I swiftly got up ,already used to my settings, I started to run.

Run. Run. Run. Run. Run.

The more I ran the more I wanted to meet him. Len. Yet the tree seemed to be growing smaller. I called out " LEN! Len where are you?" my voice hit the air I was running twards but it only came back towards the ears.

Was this is a bad idea? Coming to the cherry blossom tree?

No matter what I still have the urge to meet Len. I was going to meet him. Suddenly his voice reached me.

"Rin! I'm here find me!" his voice pleading

"where? Where are you?"

"Over but the large cherry blossom tree" his voice was calm and relaxing. Maybe if I just walk social fun I might reach that way somehow…

I slowed from running and walked my way over to the tree.

**~Len's pov~**

I woke in the dream where I always did. Behind the cherry blossom tree holding the bottle of wine marked paradichlorobenzen in holding a box with a small steak knife in it. The box had a name on it. It read "Rin"

Oh how I long to meet this girl. Rin. Her voice was sweet smooth and beautiful.

Somehow all this felt nostalgic like a sweet memory used to have. When was a common name but I had never heard for it just seemed right…

Suddenly heard a voice. It was her voice. Rin's voice.

"Len! Len Where are you?"

I quickly answered "Rin I'm here find me!"

"Where? Where are you?" she really looking … for me? My cheeks flared red-hot. She found me now I'd be so embarrassed. Tomatoes would have competition!

To the past the tree trunk and saw a flurry of gold hair. It must be her. I went towards her. We meet in a tight embrace that felt just so right and perfect.

I finally met her. My Rin. And I was hers. Her Len.

* * *

Wow did I just wright that? it's long! and cheesy! XD

yes i love to play with Gakupo's character alot so expect some strange funny moments from him!and i mad him be a teacher so yeah. i made that up on the spot i was like uuuuuh. . . .he works at tokyo U! :0

Well enjoy and review.

next chapter miku is introduced! so look out!


	4. meeting the first android Miku Hatsune

ha i got bored after i wrote the third chapter so i watch the first ep of durarara cuz my buddy told me to see it and i had "the flames of burning phosphorus" from rin kagamine stuck in my head. so i wrote the next chapter! yeah! :D

its kinda short but it gives the info that i want yall to know bout miku and teto.

oh and sorry about the info in ch.1 i forget that teto is sometimes refferanced to be 31 but i like her at fifteen. so yeah other than that we are all clear!

enjoy!

* * *

**~MIKU'S POV~**

"System cheek in one, two, tree. . .commence" feeling pure energy rush thought me was painful but by now I was used to it. Wasn't this the fifth time today that the scientist have upgraded me?

After fourteen years of the same process it gets hard to count. Why can't these stupid humans just get it right already?

I Miku Hatsune was the first made android-human ever to exist. I was made only to provoke science and to beat Crypton's human-androids Rin and Len Kagamine.

When it was all said and done Crypton had won their technology had beat mine even thought I had been worked on longer.

In fact I was still being worked on.

Tests, upgrades, modifications.

I was incomplete. And I fear I always will be.

Unless I can complete my new mission, too find the Kagamines and take their software. Then finally I would be complete. I would no longer lack. I would not be looked on with sympathy as the two year old orphan that had been taken in by scientists to make a super human that would never be complete.

I would be whole.

**A/N-wow Miku's deep. 0.0**

This would be the last installment before I was sent to take care of the Kagamines. I had been briefed on the mission. I would be paired with a normal human girl, Kasane Teto.

Her father was in great debt to our company when he died, so Teto and her brother had to work to repay the debt. Unfortunately her brother ,Ted I think it was, had run away. Leaving Teto to work it all off. She was a hard worker thought. She was already half way through the debt.

She had done separate part time jobs and gave the money to the company, then she did work for us like collecting information.

"All right Miku, your all set!" the machines operator said.

"oh! Miku-Chan boss wants you in his office!"

"alright I'll be there in a moment." I responded in monotone.

They then detached me from the machines and I left for the office.

* * *

ok i just made miku really angsty . . .but angsty miku is what we want RIGHT?uh not really. . .

but hey we meet teto and she's a cute kid! you'll see more of her in the next chapter that i might actually wright today! XD

well please review and enjoy! I'm off to get something else stuck in my head like music box of time from luka-neechan!


	5. schoolhell on earth

Hi guys im sooooo sorry that it took so long to get this up! i had started to write it the day i submitted the forth chapter but then i had writer's block and then my computer had a virus and my brother had to fix it and i wanted to see if i could just open it again after it was fixed but sadly it was a mega virus and it deleted every thing and i had to start again and then i forgot what i had and so i had to brain storm alot. . . . . so that's what happened! :D

* * *

**Len's pov**

"Len! Get your ass out bed!" why Dad? Why? I seriously just meet Rin and we had just started talking!

Oh well, I was way to happy to let that drag me down. After all I had just met Rin. And she was way cuter that I had even imagined! She had golden blond hair bright like the sun, shining blue eyes like the pool during summer, pail skin healthy and beautiful, and pink healthy, luscious lips. OH MY GOD! What am I thinking!

Done with thinking I quickly got out of bed and took a shower. I never could see why people would procrastinate about getting up it would just make your day worse that it already was going to be. I got out of the shower and slipped on my gay school uniform.

No seriously it's gay. It has a sailor outfit collar and shorts. Really shorts? Not even pants. Me and some of my buds are working to get them at least under the knee.

I ate breakfast, told my dad he was gay, left the house and made my way to the bus stop. "Good morning Len!" said a familiar voice. It was Kasene Teto a girl in my grade that became my friend thought this very bus stop. She had been crying so I asked her why. Apparently her father died and her jerk-ass brother ran away from home leaving her alone. Then a few days later I found out she was in my school.

"I'm great Kasene!" I answered truthfully

"Oh really? Did you dream about a girl or did your dad finally bring a woman home?" She asked with a coy smile. Man she can get creepy some times . . .

"uh- it's nothing really," let's play it safe today, "I just have a good feeling today." Dear God, don't let those cherry pink curly pigtails be lie detecting antae.

We boarded the buss and walked the remaining distance to school and just as we walked through the gates " Yo! Lenny-Kinns! Do you have your history home work from yesterday? I for go to do mine last night and it's due second period." yelled a very unwanted familiar voice. It was non-other than Akaito shion.

" Akaito dude, just do your own home work for once." I answered him as I handed him the work sheet.

"Gasp! Lenjamen do you kiss your mother with that mouth!" Akaito said with a shrill girly voice.

" Stupid, I don't have a mom." I said for a reason I don't know of.

"Eh? No mom? So your dad really is gay?" he asked genuinely confused.

"No, I had a mother but I guess after I was born my parents didn't get along so well, and they went their own ways."

"Awww, man I'm sorry." Akaito said sadly. Whoa was this guy on truth serum? He's never like this!

" No worries dude. I was young I don't really remember her at all." I reassured him. Wow I think I'm getting depressed just by looking at him.

" Have you ever seen her?" Teto asked now into the conversation.

"Mmm, I think so." I answered her

"Dude, how can you _think_ you've seen her?" oh, ok now he was back in jerk-ass mode.

"Well if you must know, I was about two years old and I was toddling around and then I reached up to the coffee table and there was a picture on it. The picture had my dad in it with a woman. They looked like they were in collage and they looked really happy to. The woman had long lush pink hair that curled at the ends, big blue eyes, pail skin and big…um. Ya'know big what's-its…"I said murmuring at the end.

"So your saying she had a big rack?" Teto said bluntly.

" Oooh, your dad hit jack pot!" exclaimed Akaito, " But then were did you get the blond?"

" I have no idea. Genetics maybe." I answered.

Rinrinrinrinrinrinrinring

"Ah! Class got to go!" said Teto as she ran of to her class room.

"me too man see ya! Thanks for the homework!" and there goes the jerk-ass.

And in to hell on earth I go. Danm it I miss Rin. . .

* * *

next chapter will have Rin and i kinda know were this is going! and then and then they meet! !


	6. Tokyo we go!

Hey every one! i'm really sorry that it is taking so long to upload these babies but i have summer school and shit like that so i can't really hop on the computer when i feel like writing and i have also been typing up a fic bout Miku and Kaito based off of the song 'The beast' and so far it's on the first chapter and a bit more than 1500 words and for you crazzy people who type stuff like that regularly it's really hard for me to do but i wana have a few chapters before i star uploading them onto here.

for now please bear with me while i type these up bit by bit!

**Diclamer:i own noth'n! but i realy wish that i owned lenlen for my self (^o^)/**

* * *

Rin's pov

I woke up from my dream very disapointed. I seriously just met Len. why God? why?after crying to God that I had woken from my dream to early I went back to sleep even though my alarm clock had already gone off.

10 minutes later. . . .

"Holy junk in the back yard! I'm late for school! kyyaaaa!" I screamed as i got changed for the new day at school. Mom brushed my hair while I eat and brushed my put my socks and shoes on as I tied my sailor knot on my cheast. mama handed me my bento and I ran out of the door.

out side the door was my trusty friend Mikuo!DuDuDuDuuuu! he's been my best friend ever sence i meet him when he was 6 and i was five! he's got teal hair that is kept short and matching eyes. all the girls I know say he's really sexy and stuff but I just don't see it coming from my dorky Mikuo.

"good morning sleeping beauty!" he called out teasingly.

"Shut up you! y-you person with teal hair! And for your info, last night I had the best dream ever! yeah take that!" I told him as we walked down the street together.

"Really? was it a hot chick? wait no that was my dream..." he said with a sacastic tone.

"No stupid" I said as I nuged his side with my shoulder, "I had a dream that I meet this boy that had been in my dreams lately. His name is Len and he is so handsome!" i screamed so girlishly I swear hearts can come floating out of my mouth.

"yeah,yeah lover girl. Now come on we have to get to school soon. Remember today the class votes on were we are going to go for a school trip!" Mikuo said with a hop to his step.

"oh yeah!~ I almost forgot! Hey I'll race you to class! last one there has to vote for the winner's choice for the feild trip!~" i said playfuly as I ran ahead of Mikuo.

"You're on! LOOOOSSSEEERRR!"

we Quickly got to the class room but sadly Mikuo won the race. Curse him for having longer legs than me! " So Mikuo were do you wana go for the class trip?" i asked him admitting my diffete.

"umm. Let's see..." he turned to the class rep. " Oi rep! what are the choices for the class trip?"

"U-Uh w-well...the choices are Okinawa,Kyoto, or Tokyo." the class rep said nevously. Oh my gummy-bears! is she blushing? he only asked her what the choices were, not if she wanted to have sex with him! what is wrong with girls these days?

"Tokyo sounds nice, ne Rin?" Mikuo said while completly ignoring the class rep's reaction. I geuss he is used to it by now.

"Fine Mikou I'll vote for Tokyo. Imostlikly won't be able to go though..." I mummbled to the window.

"Eh? Luka-okasan won't let you go to Tokyo?" wow I didnt think he had heard that.

"Yeah when ever there would be a feild trip to Tokyo mom would make some thing up to the teacher so that I wouldn't be able to go. I don't realy know why though...I thik it's cuz she thinks that Tokyo is too dagerous ya'know?" I opened to him.

"Mouu! I wanted Rin-chan to be with me there! now it wont be any Fun!" Mikou said so loudly the whole class room and the people around it could hear his declaration.

"MIKUO YOU IDIOT! now every one will miss undersatnd!" I wispered loudly at him.

"oop! sorry Rinny!" he wispered back .

just then the homroom teacher came in, "All right kiddies! let's have anohter hell today at school!" She yealled loudly, the class rep flinched when Sensei turned to her, "well Get to your seat!"

"Um Meiko sensei I-i'm the class rep..." she said inocently. I giggled to mysself. Meiko sensei is my mom's friend from collage and she comes by every now and then to have a drink with mama, she realy fun as long as you're not scared sick of her when she talks to you. Oh yeah and she has short brown hair and huge boobs. Realy they are like basketballs like'BOOM' kinda big! People say that the more acohol she drinks the bigger her boobs get. once i asked her how they got so large and she said that acohol answers all things. OK, OK at the age of 8 that scentence sounded mystical

"Oh um that right...Well listen up kiddies, so I having a real bad hang over from last nigh so all yall better shut your traps and we r having free time. We'll vote on our trip destination at five till this shindig ends. Now go play!"

Class Quickly ended and the vote was finnal we are going to tokyo. Mmm yeah again a class trip that i can't go on... Well I'll make Mikuo take a cardbord cut out of me and take pictures with it...

"So mama can I please go?" I begged My mother when i got home from school.

"Please Luka-okasan! I promise Rin-chan won't get raped ,killed ,or used for prostitution! I'll protect her I promise!" Holly teddy bears, this is the last tie i have mikuo argue with my mother for me...

"Mikuo what kind of freak'n plea is that? Now she'll never let me go to Tokyo!" I yealed as I punched his gut making an 'uph' sound come from his mouth.

"Mmm" my mom spoke up, "Well if Mikuo-kun is with you and Meiko-chan is there I think it'll be ok...Alright Bunny! You can go to Tokyo. I promise I won't stalk you there or anything odd. Just don't go out by yourself alright? Oh and Mikuo honey when you get a girlfriend don't say Raped in front of her parents ok?"

"Yes ma'am" we both saluted. It's official! I'm going to Tokyo! yay!

* * *

ok so next chapter will have the trip and hear is the preview!

.

.

.

.

...

_NO!NO don't touch me there! OH MY GOD! I'm going to get raped!_

"HEY, pervet unhand her! S-she's with me!"

The new person grabbed me away from the God...

.

.

.

.

well thats it for now please reveiw! i was able to finnish this because of your reviews! So just review I'll give you chappter sweets! i promise!


End file.
